


The Purrfect Life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Purrfect Lives [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Hell, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Picking up a week from where we left off, the world adapts to the shocking revelations while waiting to find out the fates of Marinette and Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Purrfect Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912741
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	The Purrfect Life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [The Purrfect Life of Adrien Agreste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256580/chapters/55690873), you should check it out to avoid spoilers!

Sabine

Sabine couldn’t find the words to explain what happened to Marinette and Adrien. The emergency services had managed to move them to the hospital. X-rays and scans have revealed that both Marinette and Adrien were still alive. But as for the crystals that have formed around them, the doctors were stumped. Some of the world's greatest doctors have been flown in to look them over. The only plausible theory was that the crystals were either a cocoon of sorts or a containment unit.

The news of their identity reveal was still running a week after Alya had first dropped the bombshell, journalists interviewing everyone they could to learn more about them. Sabine had refused all their attempts to question her, simply ignoring them as she went back and forth from the bakery to the hospital. Tom had told the reporters that they are proud of their daughter's achievements and then told them to get out of the bakery or buy something. 

Then there was Adrien’s fanbase. There were a few that were happy to see their idol turn out to be Chat Noir. And assuming from the kiss in the video, he was also romantically involved with Ladybug, who turned out to be one of his friends. But there were others who were upset that he would choose a simple baker’s daughter over themselves.  _ Because a drooling internet stalker was a better choice than a friend and partner that you absolutely trust _ , Sabine thought to herself, shaking her head as she scrolled through the recent posts made on Marinette’s instagram page.  _ These rabid leeches act like obsessive fans from bad fanfiction. _

A gentle knock sounded on the door, causing Sabine to look up to see who was there. It was Alya, a nervous expression on her face as she fidgeted with her phone. Sabine immediately felt her blood run cold, asking the girl in a quiet, cold tone, “What do you want?”

Alya seemed to tremble more, no doubt getting the message that she was not welcome at all in the hospital room. “I just wanted to see how Marinette and Adrien were doing,” she said meekly, unable to meet Sabine’s gaze.

“So now you care?” Sabine spat bitterly. “Barely a week ago, you couldn’t care less as you exposed their identities for your sixty seconds of fame.”

Alya shrunk back from her, edging closer to the door. “I made a mistake,” she insisted.

But before Alya could say anything else, Sabine cut her off, “You’re damn right you made a mistake. A very stupid and foolish mistake because you were selfish.”

“I was just doing what I thought was right,” Alya murmured, sounding unsure of herself.

Sabine glared daggers at her as she pointed her finger at Marinette and Adrien, “And this is the result of you doing what you thought was right.” She turned away from the girl, forcing herself to remain seated as she bit out, “Just get out of here before I call hospital security.” Alya left without another word, leaving Sabine alone with Marinette and Adrien.

Sabine sighed and leaned back in her chair, forcing herself to count to ten as she looked back at Marinette and Adrien.  _ Were they asleep? Or conscience and aware of everything going on around them?  _ Sabine wondered.

Another knock sounded by the door, jerking her out of her thoughts again. Thinking it was Alya, Sabine turned to face the door ready to give her another piece of her mind. But it wasn’t Alya standing in the doorway, but a brunette woman stood there instead. Sabine turned away from her and focused on Adrien and Marinette again. “If you are here for a scoop, get lost,” she said coldly.

“I’m not with the media. I’m just wondering if you know what’s happening to them, if they are okay,” the woman said softly.

Sabine sighed as she rubbed her eyes, “There hasn’t been any changes from what we can tell, All we know is that they are still alive in there. One of the doctors went rogue and tried to drill them out, the drill bit broke without even making a scratch.”

“That’s too bad,” the woman said as she turned to leave. “They deserve better.”

“That’s true,” Sabine agreed. She looked back at the woman as she was walking out the door, asking, “Who are you?”

The woman’s olive green eyes blinked at her, then she told her, “Carlessa, my name is Carlessa.” Then she left, leaving Sabine alone with the two crystalized heroes.

  
  


Carlessa Rossi

It’s been four days since Carlessa Rossi found Lila trapped in the crystal. At first, she assumed Lila had been hiding in her room, upset about her boyfriend Adrien’s father and her boss being revealed as Hawkmoth. But after a few days of giving Lila space, she finally broke the lock on Lila’s bedroom door and nearly fainted at what she saw. 

The room was filled with white butterflies fluttering about the room, the purple crystal sitting in the center of the room. She recognized the crystal, realizing it was similar to the ones she had seen on the news. After a few days of wondering what to do, Carlessa had finally decided to check in on the two kids in the hospital to see what she could find out. There wasn’t alot to find out other than that they were still alive inside the crystals. 

She went over her notes that she gathered on her own, trying to figure out what Lila would have in common with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Both went to her school, Chat Noir being Adrien Agreste who was also Lila’s boyfriend and modeling partner at Gabriel Brand. Another was that the other two both have a miraculous. But as far as Carlessa knew, Lila did not have a miraculous in her possession.

As she was reflecting on this detail, her eyes landed on one of the many butterflies floating around the bedroom. She realized where she had seen such a butterfly before: after every single akuma attack. News footage from the former Ladyblog showed Ladybug purifying a purple butterfly with her yoyo, releasing a white butterfly. It was said by almost everyone that these butterflies were used by the recently deceased Hawkmoth to corrupt his victims. 

But that would mean Lila would have to have his miraculous for this theory to work. The only way that could work was if she was working closely with him. Carlessa swore under her breath as she remembered the third identity revealed from that video posted. As she looked up at a modeling photo of Lila and Adrien, the pieces sliding into place.

Behind her, the crystal began to crack. 

  
  


Chloe

Chloe sat on the Liberty’s deck scrolling through her old instagram videos, not quite sure what to think of the past month. First, she was openly defying her parents in a courtroom for the whole city to see. Next, she was dying her hair with Juleka and Luka’s help, though they argued over the colour to dye it and ended up mixing the colours. But the result was better than Chloe had expected.

Finally, just over a week ago her father demanded that she change her tune and support him in his campaign against Ladybug. When she refused, her parents kicked her out, not even giving her a chance to pack up. The Couffine’s let her in, openly supporting her and taking care of her. They made Chloe feel loved in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Then Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities were revealed, her Adrikins and Dupain-Cheng exposed to the world. Almost right after that, the news was then showing two large crystals containing the two heroes being moved into an ambulance to the hospital. She hasn’t been to visit Marinette and Adrien yet, a mob of bloggers flooding the docks. They all assumed that she would have some kind of insider information she may have. 

As a result, Chloe had been confined to the Liberty to avoid getting trampled by the people clamoring the peer for answers. Naturally, she ran out of things to do fast, since the next season of her favourite show, Miraculous Tales, wasn’t coming out for another year yet. But at least they released a special, though one of the main characters' voices sounded off. 

“Excuse me, miss,” a small, deep voice came from behind her. There was a creature floating in a small hiding spot. It appeared to be a kwami just like Pollen, though they were wildly different. This kwami had ears for starters and was covered in dark grey fur. “My name is Howwl, the kwami of Unity. I have a message for you from the guardians. It was hard for them to get through the crowd, so they sent me.”

Howwl seemed to consider what he was about to say, then told her, “Gabriel Agreste may be no more, but Ladybug and Chat Noir never recovered the butterfly miraculous.” Chloe’s eyes widened as he continued, “Their current status with the crystals means someone is still actively using the miraculous for evil purposes. The identity reveal triggered it all, causing the more extreme measures of protecting the miraculous to take place.”

Chloe frowned, “What do you mean more extreme?”

“If someone wanted the Ladybug, the Black Cat or any other miraculous from that box, they’d either have to kill the user and burn their corpse or get them to willingly remove it,” Howwl said grimmly. “We need someone else willing to help them defeat this new Hawkmoth.” He pulled out the all too familiar Bee hair clip. 

Chloe stared at the miraculous with wide eyes, “I thought that I wasn't able to be Queen Bee anymore."

"We are going to need all the heroes we can get," Howwl explained. "You are the only one whose identity we know of."

"I know of someone we can get. We are going to need to ask the Dragon for help," Chloe explained as she put on the clip.

She was immediately encased in a yellow crystal, Howwl's mouth opened for a just too late warning. 

  
  


Sabine

She was just falling asleep in her chair when the police officers burst through the door. "What do you think you're doing?!" she cried. 

One of the officers approached her and held out a piece of paper to her. "We got a warrant. The mayor wants both of them moved to a secure facility where they can be detained as they are examined further."

Tom moved to block the men carrying in carts. "You have no grounds to contain them in any way."

Mayor Bourgeois entered the room wearing a smug expression. "On the contrary, they are being charged with vigilantes, obstruction of justice, property damage and trespassing." He signaled his officers who were waiting patiently for him to give them the word. “Take them out of here to the black site.” The mayor grinned childishly, “I always wanted to use a black site.”

Tom and Sabine found themselves cornered by two of the officers armed with assault rifles while the others carted out the crystal’s

Suddenly, Marinette’s crystal began to crack. Everyone froze as the sound of the crystal cracking dominated the room. Then for a moment, there was dead silence as the cracking stopped for a moment. Sabine could hear her own heart pounding, hands shaking as she waited for what came next. Nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen. 

A red shell-like wing with black spots burst out of the side of the crystal, knocking back several police officers. As everyone stared in awe at the ladybug wing, Marinette burst out of her crystal. Shattered pieces rained down on everyone as she stood before them, wings outstretched through a hole in the back of her shirt. Her eyes stared down everyone in the room as she moved protectively in front of Adrien’s unchanged crystal, her fore wings stretching out upwards as her hind wings emerged downwards. All four wings had the same armoured appearance with Marinette’s iconic Ladybug red with black spots on them.

Marinette gave Mayor Bourgeois a determined look of confidence and told him firmly, “Stay the hell away from my partner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment! I love hearing from you all! Be sure to check out the other stories on my profile! Stay safe and stay pawsome!


End file.
